Stuck in the middle
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi suite de 'Relax, take it easy, a ce rythme je vais l'appeler l'arc Mika XD] Alors, que se passe t il quand son 'ex' bosse au meme endroit que soi ?


**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua, suite de « Relax, take it easy »**

**Rating : (Kama)T :p**

**Couple : 1x2 ?**

**Résumé : se retrouver à bosser au même endroit que son « ex » après deux ans,ça fait quoi ?**

**Pour quoi ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby, juste parce que ! ¤ câlins restructurants XD de la mort qui tue ¤ j'avais dit que je ne l'écrirais pas et pourtant je l'ai fait. Si vous l'aimez, remerciez Brisby :p**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Première fic tapée de mon BEBENAMOI Vaio Red Ardent (je suis hystérique mais faut me comprendre il est lààààààààààààààààà je peux répondre aux reviews et c'est super parce que c'est adorable de me laisser un mot). Je vous répondrais bientôt.**

**Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à luna et moi ! **

**Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».**

**« Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Stuck in the middle (pris entre deux feux)**

¤

**Lundi 24 septembre 2007, 11h00, Virgin des Champs Elysées.**

¤

_I look at you,  
You look at me_

¤

Je l'ai vu sortir se fumer une petite clope, il a besoin d'une pause le pauvre c'est sii fatiguant ce qu'il fait.

Je le suis, j'ai besoin d'en griller une.

Il décoche les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise rouge avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, les yeux légèrement plissés à cause du soleil un poil traître.

Il tire tranquillement, il fume à la fois mec et classe.

Il crapote pas et il fait pas chochotte.

Il a du style quand il fume.

C'est un des (mauvais) trucs qu'il m'a laissé, la clope. D'ailleurs je l'allume.

Il me capte à la dernière seconde, cligne des yeux en me voyant fumer, va pour me dire un truc

Puis semble se raviser.

J'enchaîne.

¤

- Salut.

- Hey. Ça va depuis cette nuit ?

¤

Si ça va ?

Ouais tranquille. La femme et les enfants ça va ?

T'as pas la sensation que t'as oublié de me dire un truc.

Oh, j'ai un peu sommeil mais bon je m'en remettrais…

¤

- Ouais, j'aurais bien dormi plus.

- Je vois ça. T'as les yeux dans les chaussettes, là où sont tes petites malles.

¤

Il sourit.

Il tapote chacalement mes cernes du regard, comme il le ferait avec son index.

Mais y en a un qui tient sa clope et l'autre qui fait mumuse avec son Zippo métal.

Il va vider son briquet à ce rythme.

¤

- Toi aussi t'as des yeux de panda.

- A qui la faute ?

¤

Et il me lance un regard appuyé.

Il baille.

Je baille.

C'est communicatif.

Je tire avant de répondre, le sourire en coin.

¤

- Pas ma faute si tu sais pas gérer tes nuits, Heero. Chacun sa merde !

¤

Il secoue la tête et réduit la cendre.

J'entends un truc qui vibre mais c'est pas dans mes poches.

¤

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'on allait bosser au même endroit ?

¤

C'est sorti tout seul.

Je voulais pas lui demander… mais j'avais envie de savoir.

Ouais je suis curieux, c'est pas logique.

Il a un petit rictus avant de reprendre une taffe.

C'est moi ou ses yeux sont un poil plus bleu ?

¤

- Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? Tu m'aurais laissé dormir chez toi ?

¤

Ah ouais pas con.

Je suis obligé de rire.

¤

- Non.

¤

Il secoue la tête et jette le filtre dans le caniveau.

¤

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

¤

Du coq à l'âne.

Il perd pas le nord, lui.

¤

- Jamais en début de semaine, ça fatigue ces choses-là et y a du taf.

¤

C'est clair.

Ses yeux se posent très clairement sur le suçon qu'il m'a laissé hier soir sur le cou.

Celui que j'ai réussi à cacher avec cette chemise « Virgin ».

Il se mort doucement la lèvre.

¤

- Hm… Il fut un temps où tu faisais ça tous les jours… parfois plusieurs fois par jour.

¤

Il a pas tort.

C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas goûté.

Mais bon, je suis pas d'humeur.

Et puis je suis crevé.

¤

- Ben faut croire que je me fais vieux.

- Faut croire que j'ai pas perdu la main, ouais…

¤

Ouais…

¤

- Faut croire que deux bons coups ça me retourne, Heero.

¤

N'oublie pas Kevin, Heero.

Soigne ton ego.

T'as beau être un bon plan, un très bon plan…

Tu restes un plan.

¤

- Duo amène ton cul !

- Oui Duo. .. _amène_ ton cul…

¤

Il me fixe.

Je lui rends son regard.

Ça chauffe.

Ça brûle.

Ça OUUUUUUUUUUUCH !

Va mourir dans le caniveau clope de merde !

Au lieu de le regarder j'aurais dû faire gaffe au filtre.

Il se marre le chameau !

¤

- Putain j'aurais plus d'empreinte à l'index droit !

- Bien fait pour ta gueule, ô mec qui prend sa pause sans prévenir. Si t'avais amené ton cul t'en serais pas là!

- J'arrive Wu-bignolles.

¤

Je l'aime ce type Wu Fei Chier, enfin, Chang.

D'une, il a un putain de caractère de merde et a pas peur de m'envoyer chier.

De deux il fait super bien son taf et c'est utile.

De trois il est canon avec ses cheveux noir aux épaules, ses yeux bridés couleur chocolat noir et ses cils de meuf, enfin beaux comme ceux d'une meuf, longs mais sans triche pas comme une meuf.

Pas le genre drag-queen. Pas le genre à bouffer du mec, hélas.

Je secoue la tête et suçote le bout de mon index parce que ça fait mal quand même.

Heero se reprend une clope sans me regarder, range son briquet dans sa poche de poitrine avant de prendre son portable pour voir qui le harcelait.

Il a fini par en avoir mal d'avoir le pantalon en mode vibromasseur.

¤

- Maxwell !

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, ferme-là !

¤

Pause terminée, cassos.

C'est pas la fête non plus.

Y avait rien à dire de plus.

C'est sexe entre nous et on s'entend plutôt bien mais faut pas confondre.

C'est pas comme si on était potes.

¤

- A plus.

- Hn.

¤

Fin de la conversation.

Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas du taf.

* * *

**Vendredi 28 septembre 2007, 11h00, Virgin des Champs-Elysées.**

¤

- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un renseignement ?

- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

¤

Mais…

¤

- Hey madame steuplé, le dernier MC Jean Gabin l'est où ?

- Euh… au rayon dvd ?

- Hein ?

- Ben… c'est un acteur alors euh au rayon dvd ?

- Mais…

- Deux minutes.

¤

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur parle c'est pas son rayon…

¤

- Hilde le présentoir est en pagaille faudrait voir à repasser derrière les clients au lieu de te promener dans les rayons.

- Mais je me prom… oui monsieur, dans deux minutes.

¤

Putain si elle s'arrête tous les deux mètres pour des conneries on va pas s'en sortir.

¤

- Hilde y a Duo qui t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et il a l'air furax.

- Merci Wu Fei, j'y vais dans deux…

¤

Nan nan, pas deux minutes.

Tout de suite.

Je vais le lui dire gentiment et calmement comme s'il n'y avait pas urgence.

¤

- Hilde bouge tes fesses ! Je viens de me faire chauffer les oreilles parce que tu te balades.

¤

Voilà, c'était pas gentil ça ?

En même temps on est au boulot, je suis pas là pour faire du social.

A ses talons qui essaient désespérément de claquer sur la moquette, je sens qu'elle est un poil énervée.

¤

- Comment ça je me balade ? Je peux pas être partout à la fois !

¤

Sous-entendu le « je bosse, moi ».

Sauf que t'es pas la seule à bosser ma grande.

C'est pas méchant mais quand on est débordé on a tendance à oublier des trucs.

Seulement le boss, le vrai va pas les oublier, lui.

¤

- Dis ça à au boss, moi je suis ton responsable. Si t'es pas dans ton secteur, même pour faire illusion, c'est moi qu'on va gonfler mais c'est toi qu'on va jeter parce que j'ai plus d'ancienneté que toi.

¤

C'est qu'elle est révoltée ?

La pauvre, elle a pas assez d'expérience elle y croit encore.

Je le vois dans son humeur noire comme ses cheveux tout court et son œil tout bleu qui voit tout rouge comme son uniforme et qui me dit « si y a une merde j'appelle les prud'hommes ».

Innocente et idéaliste.

Idiote.

¤

- Tu veux dire que j'ai plus intérêt à faire semblant de bosser dans mon secteur que d'aller vérifier les stocks – qui sont à l'autre bout du magasin mais dans mon secteur quand même, c'est ça ? Parce que la panne de réseau qui fait que je peux pas y accéder via le logiciel interne c'est ma faute aussi ?

¤

Ben tu vois quand tu veux ? Wow en deux ans t'avais pas encore imprimé le principe ?

C'est vrai qu'à la fin de la journée elle était en sueur tellement elle se défonçait…

Volontaire.

Energique.

Naïve.

Tarée.

Tu le sens le vent dans tes cheveux soyeux ?

¤

- T'as tout compris. En ce moment boss de mon cul nous pète les couilles pour faire genre vu que c'est le fantôme du Virgin. J'ai dû le voir cinq fois en cinq ans.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Et c'est anti-productif !

¤

Bienvenue dans une logique à la con à appliquer à la lettre dans un cas de bouffonnerie bossique aigüe.

Quand le boss est dans le secteur, quoi.

¤

- Mais c'est comme ça, Hilde; on fait avec.

- S'ils avaient pas décidé de refaire cette déco à la con on n'en serait pas là !

- Ouais en attendant tiens-moi l'escabeau de la mort, faut que je remette en ordre alphabétique ton rayon parce que t'as le vertige.

- T'es adorable.

¤

Ouais, c'est ça.

¤

- Je suis trop con surtout.

¤

Ouais, tenir l'escabeau la met dans le secteur et on peut pas dire qu'elle contribue pas à faire son taf.

C'est con, hein ?

C'est utile quand même, cet escabeau il est dangereux.

Je le monte.

Putain il bringuebale, elle a intérêt à bien le tenir sinon ça va être chaud.

Bon, je tomberais pas de super haut mais j'ai pas les moyens de me casser un truc.

¤

- Madame-madame ? MC Jean Gabin je le trouve où ? Vas-y madame c'était pas où t'avais dit et je vais passer ma vie ici.

- Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans le mot DVD ?

- Oh comment que tu me parles ?

- Hilde ! Monsieur, vous le trouverez au rayon rap.

¤

Putain, ces merdeux qui lisent et qui reposent pas les trucs à leur place…

Qu'est-ce que Yoko Tawada fait dans les « G » ?

Et y a un ado qui a caché une bd de cul…

J'aurais bien visionné les bandes et extrait sa face pour la placarder dans tout le Virgin rien que pour lui mettre la honte.

Y a pas idée de filer du taf en plus à des gens comme ça.

¤

- Jean Gabin c'est pas un rappeur, Wu.

- MC Jean Gabin si, Hilde.

- Parce que t'écoutes du rap, toi ? Et t'es pas sensé être au rayon « Manga » ?

- L'est où le rayon rap, madame ?

- Euh…

¤

Mishima, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les H ?

Putain ça me saoule, Hilde, tu guéris ton vertige, y a pas moyen.

¤

- Hilde ? Le présentoir. Et pas dans deux minutes.

- Je… euh… Wu ? Tu peux tenir l'escabeau, step ?

- Attends j'ai plein de truc qui…

- Steuplé…

- C'est bon, je vais le faire.

- C'est vrai ? Merci c'est trop sympa.

¤

Bon j'ai fini ce truc.

Il me reste plus qu'à…

Pleurer… faut que je retourne jouer les gentlemen déménageurs… ouais j'ai des bons bras mais putain, fiez-vous à mon corps plutôt mince !

Voyez pas que je suis musclé sec aussi !

M'exploitez pas (trop).

¤

- C'est bon, je descends ! Tu tiens toujours ma puce ?

- Ouais je tiens.

¤

Cette voix…

Je l'avais pas entendue de si près depuis lundi.

Boss de mon cul a décidé que je devais aider à installer l'annexe dans une des galeries…

Mais que plutôt que de rester à la galerie il valait mieux que je reste ici pour « encadrer ».

Résultat ? Je fais la navette. Je suis crevé et je suis d'une humeur de merde.

La galerie est sur l'avenue, c'est pas le problème.

C'est juste que c'est lourd tout ça et jouer les déménageurs bretons pour une opération marketing ça fait mal.

Je descends d'une marche.

¤

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je tiens l'escabeau.

¤

Ha, ha.

Gros malin.

Une autre marche.

¤

- Nan mais t'as pas un boulot ?

- Mon boulot je l'ai déjà fait. Je supervise. J'y retournerai plus tard. Tu préfères que je te laisse avec « l'escabeau de la mort » peut-être ?

¤

Euh non, la dernière fois que je me suis fracassé j'ai été arrêté six semaines.

Mon compte en banque était pas super content du remboursement de la sécu.

Les indemnités journalières c'est pas Disneyland.

A ce qu'il paraît y a pas de budget pour changer l'escabeau.

Par contre on peut faire des travaux à la con qui coûtent la peau du cul et pas augmenter ses employés chéris.

Et la participation aux bénéfices c'est fait pour les chiens ?

Je peux faire ouaf si c'est ce qu'il faut ?

Je descends une marche.

¤

- Nan c'est bon. Merci.

- Je sais que c'est bon.

¤

Evidemment.

Je courrais tout droit dans celle-là.

Je suis à l'avant-dernière marche.

Il est juste derrière moi.

Une marche de plus et je…

¤

- Pousse-toi. Y en a qui ont un taf ici.

¤

Il bouge pas.

Je descends la marche, je m'en fous.

Mes fesses le frôlent mais apparemment c'est pas assez.

Il passe ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps pour tenir l'escabeau.

On est au taf là, tu t'en fous ?

A côté de ça vu comme on est placés, on est pas censé savoir que c'est pour moi qu'il… retient l'escabeau.

Du coup je ne le frôle plus, il me touche.

Et me murmure à l'oreille.

¤

- On est en fin de semaine… est-ce que Papy fait quelque chose ce soir ?

- Ouais, Papy va lever en boîte.

¤

Papy fait de la Résistance.

¤

- Même heure, même endroit alors ? Qu'on la lève ensemble ?

¤

Oh, mais non, ça marche pas comme ça, Heero…

Tu veux ? C'est bien…

Je veux ? C'est mieux.

C'est pas parce que j'essais vraiment pas de me venger que je dois te manger dans la main.

Je frotte un peu mes fesses vite fait. Hey, il est en forme.

Heureusement que son fut est pas moule-burnes.

¤

- Quoi, t'as besoin qu'on te la tienne, Heero ? Tu peux pas faire ça tout seul ?

- Tu sens très bien que non.

¤

Ah ouais…

Cette fois c'est lui qui se frotte contre mes fesses.

A défaut de me mordre il respire plus fort.

Dans les faits je le taquine.

Dans ma tête je me mords la lèvre.

¤

- Tu bandes comme c'est pas permis.

- La vue du dessous était imprenable, Duo. Enfin, façon de parler.

¤

Il souffle contre mon cou.

De plus en plus fort.

Comme sa prise sur l'escabeau se fait plus forte.

¤

- Ha, ha, ha. Pour ce week-end c'est mort. Je lève en solo.

¤

Je profite d'un instant d'inattention pour fléchir les genoux et passer juste sous son bras.

Souple je suis. Et je le lui rappelle.

Je l'allume ?

Si peu. On est là pour se faire plaisir.

Mais c'est le taf. On est aussi là pour le faire.

Sa main atterrit sur mes cheveux.

Glisse sur ma natte.

¤

- Moyen que tu changes d'avis ?

¤

Je me retourne.

Il lâche ma tresse.

Ses yeux sont sincères, il est pas plus déphasé que ça que je refuse.

C'est pas comme s'il me courrait après.

C'est pas prise de tête.

¤

- Pas moyen.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, Duo…

¤

Je lui souris légèrement.

¤

- Si, si je sais.

¤

Il se rapproche de moi, fait deux pas de côté.

Passe tout près de mon profil.

Ronronne.

¤

- Non Duo, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as encore rien vu…

- Oh, tu crois ?

- Non. Je sais. Je me rentre. Superviser, ça a ses avantages. Bon week.

- Toi aussi, 'Ro.

¤

Il passe son chemin tranquillement, sans se presser et je mate ouvertement ses fesses dans son 501 bleu.

J'ai le rembobinage de la conversation et je me réentends l'appeler comme je l'appelais avant.

Mais on n'est pas avant.

Faudra que je fasse attention la prochaine fois.

Comme pour les clopes, gaffe quand on consomme.

Gaffe quand ça se consume.

* * *

**Samedi 29 Septembre, en boîte, 01h30**

¤

- Oh ce mec là-bas… il est trop sexe.

¤

Mon ego aurait pu dire qu'il savait que j'allais là vu que c'était là qu'on s'était revus…

Si mon ego était mytho.

La vérité est qu'il pouvait pas savoir que j'étais là puisque je ne l'ai appris qu'à la dernière minute, entre gens qui peuvent plus venir, gens qu'on voulait pas mais qui s'incrustent et qui peuvent pas aller là parce que trop loin de chez eux, gens qui veulent aller là parce que c'est trop cool, c'est juste trop cher, gens qui veulent bien aller là si untel veut bien, gens qui aiment pas l'ambiance alors qu'ils n'ont même pas mis les pieds dans l'endroit en question…

Dernière minute oui. La minute du « bon vous faîtes chier. On va là et si vous êtes pas contents, ben vous venez pas »

Hasard donc, parce que je l'ai trouvé là, pas à la même heure et pas du tout au même endroit.

¤

- Ouais, trop.

- Me le ferais bien mais… il m'a l'air occupé. Dommage…

- Ouais Zechs ¤ petit sourire entendu ¤. _Vraiment_ dommage…

- … Jte déteste, tu te tapes que les meilleurs.

- Je me suis tapé des cas soce aussi.

¤

Je l'ai trouvé là.

Il est avec un gars.

Ça va, tranquille.

Il est pas mal, enfin il a l'air même avec cette lumière blanche qui rend sa tronche et son, t-shirt sans manches fluo.

Son corps ondule bien. Pas besoin d'être un super danseur pour avoir le sens du rythme, mais à les voir comme ça tous les deux on voit que c'est pas la première fois.

Ils vont bien ensemble.

L'une des mains de Heero est dans la poche arrière du jean du gars, l'autre est sur sa nuque.

Les mains du plan glissent de ses épaules nues, descendent le long de son débardeur pour prendre ses fesses à pleine mains à travers son baggy.

Le blond bizarre lui dit un truc et Heero rapproche leurs deux corps d'un coup sec.

Puis ils sortent de la piste et se dirigent vers les vestiaires.

Tranquille.

Aucun des deux ne m'a vu les regarder.

J'ai ce que je veux, je suis libre.

Je suis pas jaloux avec ce qui m'appartient pas.

Un instant j'ai eu peur qu'one comprenne pas lui et moi.

Parce qu'on se voit tous les jours et pas pour le cul.

Mais bon, je suis rassuré. Et affamé.

Oh… c'est qui ce beau gosse près du bar ?

Mais il me le faut ?

* * *

**Lundi 1er Octobre, Virgin des Champs Elysées, 11h00**

¤

Putain ces travaux avancent comme une Lada sur l'autoroute.

Y en a partout, c'est un bordel soi-disant organisé, les clients grognent, le personnel grogne.

Tout le monde grogne.

Je suis parti sans manger ce matin, j'ai trop dormi.

Je suis trop naze.

Naze, mais le genre de naze qui fait du bien par où ça passe.

Une « sexe » fatigue en somme.

La natte un peu brouillon, l'uniforme made in Virgin pas froissé.

Le teint un peu brouillé du gars qui y a eu droit… et qui a encore faim quand même parce que faut pas déconner :

De l'avoir vu chauffer et partir avec ce gars samedi, ça m'a donné envie de l'avoir.

Non, j'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour avoir envie de lui.

Mais les circonstances ont fait que j'avais encore plus envie.

Je veux le bouffer.

Il m'a demandé les dernières fois.

J'ai dit non.

J'espère qu'il dira pas non.

Je le laisserai pas dire non.

Héhé j'espère être persuasif.

Je joue pour gagner.

Mais c'est bizarre, il est déjà 11h00 et il est pas là ?

¤

- Salut Rél'.

- Bonjour Duo.

- Bah alors, il est pas là l'artiste ?

- Il est en déplacement pour deux semaines. Il a des sites à visiter.

¤

…

Ah, ok.

C'est lourd de pas avoir ce qu'on veut quand on veut.

Mais bon, j'ai été à bonne école, j'ai l'habitude.

Merci maman.

Merci papa.

Merci 'R… Heero.

Frustré je suis et content aussi.

S'il se casse du jour au lendemain ça me fera ni chaud ni froid.

¤

* * *

**Vendredi 2 Novembre, Virgin des Champs Elysées, 12h00**

¤

- Salut tout le monde.

- Hello tout seul ! T'es revenu ? T'étais où ? T'es tout bronzé, à quoi on te paye ?

- ¤ un baiser sur la tempe ¤ Réléna, c'était un déplacement professionnel…

- Et tu vas me dire que tu ne t'es pas fait plaisir ? C'est le bronzage de l'ampoule de l'hôtel peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'étais pas fait plaisir… je te laisse, je dois aller à l'étage.

- Mais fais donc très cher…

¤

Wow, quelle surprise…

Ce sont les deux semaines les plus marseillaises de l'histoire.

Les travaux avancent pas assez vite – actuellement ça ne ressemble à rien, c'est à se demander à quoi on les paye.

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ?

Non, la vie continue, le taf a été relou, les mecs qui ont défilé à l'hôtel pas tous bons mais corrects.

La thune était partie en vacances –enfin dans les assurances, en même temps que mes ongles, j'allais lever dans les pubs où je pouvais dépenser 4 euros pour une bière, plutôt que dans des boîtes à 15.

On fait avec ce qu'on a !

Un seul être revient et ça sent le brûlé…

Y a des cendres par terre.

¤

- Duo, amène ton cul.

- J'arrive, Wu.

¤

Je ne me suis même pas arrêté de travailler quand il est entré. C'est pas Moïse.

Ça m'a à peine tiédi qu'il soit parti, le ni chaud ni froid serait un mensonge.

Ça m'empêche pas d'être content de le voir.

Il est hot dans son costume noir aux ultra fines rayures bleues comme ses yeux.

Ses cheveux en freestyle contrôlé.

Son léger hâle de je sais pas où il a passé le mois et je m'en fous.

Sa bouche qu'on a envie de bouffer quand il a son rictus.

Le voir presque tous les jours c'est pas l'enfer, faut pas déconner.

Il monte les escaliers, je suis à l'étage aussi, à récupérer des livres qui ont rien à faire au rayon variété française.

Ses cheveux ont un peu éclairci ou c'est la lumière naze du Virgin.

Ça fait joli. J'ai envie de toucher.

¤

- Salut.

- Salut, Duo.

¤

Il me regarde pas, il bosse, pas d'humeur à flirter.

J'ai pas particulièrement envie de le voir, pas tout le temps.

Mais là, oui.

Dis-moi oui, Heero, la dernière fois ton absence m'a mis une crampe.

Je m'approche très près de lui alors qu'il est au rayon musique du monde, observant le plafond d'un air concentré.

¤

- Ça avance ce truc de merde là ? je vais finir par me fracasser avec tout ce fatras et ces bâches.

- Pourquoi, t'es pressé que je reparte ?

¤

Ah si il est d'humeur.

Il m'allume le salaud.

Il penche la tête de côté et son rictus s'étire en un sourire léger et ultra-sexe.

Ses pupilles s'étrécissent.

Ses yeux brillent.

Me regarde pas comme ça.

¤

- Pas spécialement. T'es pressé de repartir ?

- Pas spécialement.

¤

Je t'en mettrais du « pas spécialement »

Il me bouffe des yeux.

Me regarde pas comme ça ou je te saute dessus.

¤

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, Heero ?

¤

Me regarde pas comme ça, tu me rappelles que tu me manques quand j'ai envie de te voir.

¤

- Pas spécialement.

¤

Marre-toi, chameau.

Je m'approche encore de lui sans le toucher, suffisamment près pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

Suffisamment loin pour ne pas se donner en spectacle.

¤

- Tu veux le faire avec moi, Heero ?

¤

S'il me dit « pas spécialement » je le mords.

Il sourit.

Il m'attrape par l'avant de mon pantalon et me rapproche de lui.

Comme il l'a fait avec son plan la dernière fois.

Sauf qu'au lieu de me rouler une pelle, il me mordille l'oreille.

Sauf qu'on est en plein jour et qu'on ne nous voit pas.

Et même si on nous voyait… qu'est-ce que je m'en fous…

¤

- Et comment.

* * *

**Chez Duo –enfin, contre la porte de Duo -, le soir même **

¤

Hm… qu'il me laisse mettre la clé dans la serrure ou on va pas s'en sortir.

¤

- Heero j'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte.

- Duo, j'arrive pas à descendre ta braguette.

¤

Enlèèèèèèèève ta main…

Bordel j'ouvre la porte mais je sais même pas si je l'ai refermée.

¤

- Heero, j'arrive pas à baisser ton froc.

- Duo, les boutons de ta chemise Virgin me sont restés dans la main, désolé.

¤

Je suis dans mon lit.

¤

- Heero, la capote est trop grande.

- Duo, tes mains tremblent, plaque-les sur mes fesses.

¤

Il est là, en moi.

Bordel c'est bon…

Il trace le contour de mes lèvres de la pointe de la langue.

¤

- Hee….ro…hmm…

- Chuut…

- Si je veux… aaaangh ¤ se mord la lèvre ¤

- ¤ lèche la morsure avant de venir plus fort ¤

¤

Il m'emballe dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ferme les yeux mais sa langue dans ma bouche m'oblige à les ouvrir.

Ses mains sont douces sur mon tatouage.

Sa bouche est douce contre ma gorge.

C'est bon quand c'est doux.

Puis c'est plus fort, je sue comme un bœuf.

C'est fort et ma voix se fait rauque, je dis des choses obscènes.

Je dis ce qui me passe par la tête alors qu'il passe par mon corps.

J'oublie et je me rappelle.

C'est drôle.

Ou ptet pas.

Je ressens.

Et j'explose.

Va-t-en et reviens vite.

J'aime quand c'est comme ça.

J'aime.

* * *

**Samedi 5 janvier 2008, 03h30, chez Duo**

¤

Ça se passe bien avec Heero, comme quoi quand on est clair on est pas déçu du voyage.

¤

- ¤ ouvre la porte de son appartement, entre avant de la refermer et verrouille en faisant le moins de bruit possible… ¤

¤

Son boulot est à peu près sympa aussi, que je l'admette ou non, parce qu'on commence à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel - comprendre où ces travaux à la con vont mener.

Ça ressemble toujours à rien mais c'est moins moche et un poil moins bordel sans nom.

Le taf est toujours hardcore et je me suis frité avec le boss avec son annexe à la con.

J'ai décrété qu'on pouvait désigner d'autres larbins et d'autres larbins ont été désignés.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est comme ça, je grogne souvent mais je gueule rarement.

Et quand je gueule, ça marche.

Et puis me restait trop de jours de congés, si je les posais je les foutais dans la merde

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero et moi on s'est vus chez moi.

¤

- Home sweet home.

¤

On se voit et on en voit d'autres, on compare parfois - bon, souvent - et ça nous fait marrer. On s'occupe les lèvres et le reste autrement, surtout.

On vit cul, y a pas une fois où il s'est pointé ici où on l'a pas fait, j'aurais pas permis sinon.

Un plan cul qui couche pas c'est un mauvais plan.

Après tout ces mois j'arrivais à cette conclusion : ça aurait dû être dès le départ comme ça.

Y a son odeur dans le lit qu'il y soit ou non et c'est agréable. Ça sent bon.

Au taf on croit que je peux pas le blairer puisque je mang jamais avec les collègues quand il est là.

C'est pas salon de thé non plus, faut pas confondre.

On perd pas de vue ce qu'on est.

J'aime mes repères, je m'y retrouve.

¤

- ¤ le plancher couine alors qu'il ôte discrètement ses baskets qui puent avant de les poser dans la salle de bain, en même temps que son jean, ses chaussettes et son t-shirt large ¤

¤

C'est pas comme si Heero m'avait couru après non plus pour qu'on bouffe ensemble.

Ah je m'entends très bien avec mais je recommencerai pas le même cirque qu'avant.

On a déjà bouffé au lit, enfin il m'a regardé manger alors que je pensais le regarder dormir.

Enfin je pensais à le réveiller pour le ramener chez lui.

Il a dévoré mes chouquettes le salaud et a essayé – comme souvent – de squatter le pieu après service mutuel rendu.

Je l'ai raccompagné bien plus tard. Mais je l'ai raccompagné quand même.

Mes colocs le voyaient jamais, quand il était là la porte de la chambre était fermée et ça puait le bouc mais vive la fenêtre et le vent frais sur les corps nus et moites.

La porte fermait les yeux mais n'était pas sourde parce que ça pouvait gémir très fort.

Voire crier.

¤

- ¤ ouvre la porte de sa chambre en boxer, le vire et s'apprête à s'allonger sur son lit en fredonnant ¤ Chou… Andy…. Dis-moi oui… Andy…

¤

Train-train quotidien, quoi.

Ce soir on devait pas se voir – on s'est vus entre noël et le jour de l'an, pas depuis.

On avait des plans de prévu chacun de notre côté.

Là j'ai été faire mon marché comme d'habitude.

Bordel j'ai du mal à me rappeler mon nom, celui-là je le rappellerai…

¤

- Andy se cache, Andy se méfffff Oh putain !

¤

C'est quoi qui m'attrape dans le noir ?

C'est qui ?

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel.

¤

- Doucement, c'est moi.

¤

Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Moi qui ?

Y a pas de moi qui tienne !

¤

- Comment t'es entré ?

- Par la porte.

¤

M'a fait peur ce con.

¤

- Imbécile.

¤

Je dégage ses bras et m'allonge, je suis trop mort, faut que je me pose un peu avant de le virer.

Mais il lui arrive quoi de débarquer chez moi comme si c'était la fête ?

¤

- Duo, j'ai sonné, ton coloc, le blond m'a ouvert. Il a dit que tu rentrerais tard et j'ai attendu.

- T'avais rien de mieux à foutre ?

- En l'occurrence là, non, je m'emmerdais. J'avais envie de te voir, alors je suis passé.

- J'étais parti baiser ailleurs.

¤

C'est pas comme si c'était pas vrai.

¤

- Je sais, ils me l'ont dit. Tu as l'air étonné. On dirait que tu voudrais que ça me fasse quelque chose ?

¤

C'est quoi ce sarcasme ?

Il comprend pas ou quoi ?

¤

- Et toi on dirait que tu comprends même pas le sens de la phrase « on se voit quand on veut ».

- Mais Duo, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux.

¤

Me prends pas de haut.

¤

- Pas avec moi.

- Je voulais te voir.

¤

Respecte-moi.

¤

- Pas moi. Vive le nœud au bout.

- Hey ! J'étais pas sensé le savoir, on s'est pas vus de la journée.

¤

Me prends _pas_ de haut.

Ça me fait pas rire qu'il se foute de ma gueule.

Il comprend rien, il respecte rien.

Putain je suis trop con.

Je suis en train de monter.

¤

- Je me serais jamais pointé chez toi comme ça.

- Tu veux une clé, Duo ?

¤

Pourquoi foutre ?

¤

- C'est pas la question !

- Tu n'as pas dit non.

¤

Connard.

Connard s'est emmitouflé dans mes draps tous blancs et tous propres, l'est allongé comme un prince et moi je me pèle le cul assis contre le mur glacé.

J'attrape le bout de drap qu'il daigne me laisser.

¤

- Je. dis. non. Qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec une clé de chez toi ? D'ailleurs on est jamais allé chez toi !

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas. Si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le, Duo.

¤

J'aime pas ce ton.

Ce calme qui dit qu'il prend ou perd patience.

Mais il se prend pour quoi, là ?

A débarquer chez moi et limite se la jouer blasé ?

Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais apprécier la surprise, peut-être ?

J'aime pas les surprises. J'aime pas ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Surtout avec ce type.

J'aime pas ce cinéma qu'il me joue.

¤

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te pointes chez moi à l'improviste. Aucun plan s'y est cru à ce point.

- C'est ptet parce qu'aucun plan ne sait où tu vis…

¤

Et tu sais où je vis parce qu'à une époque…

Mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui répondre ça.

¤

- Je n'ai pas forcé la porte, Duillio. Tes colocs semblaient content de me voir. Faut dire qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien.

¤

Ne parle pas de ça.

J'attrape les draps et je serre les poings.

Bordel j'ai froid.

¤

- Fous-le camp.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis pas un inconnu ici, Duo. Si tu dois faire la leçon à quelqu'un, fais-là à tes potes.

¤

Je tire les draps d'un coup sec.

¤

- Vire. Trouve-toi un mec à gonfler. Wow y avait ptet une raison pour laquelle ça s'est fini la première fois.

- Oui.

- …

¤

C'est quoi cette réponse ?

Tu veux que je te demande pourquoi ?

T'as pas encore compris que je te demanderai rien?

T'as pas encore compris en 4 mois ?

T'as pas encore compris que ce sont mes règles, sinon rien ?

¤

- On fait comme on veut du moment qu'on fait comme tu veux , Duo…

- Si t'es pas content tu te casses et tu me zappes. Ce serait pas comme si c'était la première fois, d'ailleurs.

¤

Je me ferai pas balader par toi, Heero. Ça s'est fait une fois. Ça se reproduira pas.

Il soupire et se tend.

Mais il reste allongé.

¤

- Je suis venu en transports. Je peux quand même attendre mon bus ou je dois me taper le Noctilien ?

- Paies-toi un tax, je suis pas un relais SDF.

¤

Sors de chez moi.

¤

- J'ai pas assez de liquide.

- Prends un taxi G7 ils acceptent la carte.

¤

Sors de ma vie pour de bon.

¤

- J'ai que mon chéquier.

- Alors je te ramène.

¤

J'aurais pu être content de te voir.

Si j'étais ton mec j'aurais pu être flatté ou avoir peur que tu sois un stalker.

Avant j'aurais bien aimé que tu fasses ça. Mais tu l'as jamais fait.

Ça m'enrage de pas te cerner.

Mais tu vas pas me gonfler longtemps.

Putain je suis trop naze.

Va falloir que je me rhabille avec mes fringues qui puent comme cette histoire.

Faudra ptet que je passe faire de l'essence en plus.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

¤

On m'y reprendra pas.

* * *

**1 heure plus tard. **

¤

J'ai calé 3 fois en dix minutes.

J'en ai marre de la vie.

Marre de lui.

¤

- C'est un miracle que tu aies pu conduire, viens dormir à la maison.

¤

Ta gueule.

¤

- Non.

¤

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ?

Ses cheveux sont décoiffés d'avoir squatté mon oreiller.

Il a pas pris la peine de boutonner sa chemise blanche ni de boucler la ceinture de son blue jean.

¤

- Je te laisserai pas repartir… dans cet état.

- Tu m'as bien laissé conduire dans cet état.

¤

Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

Il veut que je le cogne c'est ça ?

¤

- Parce que nous étions deux et que je sais conduire. A la moindre connerie je t'aurais forcé à t'arrêter et j'aurais pris le relais.

- Sors de la voiture, le moteur tourne.

- …

- HEY, rends-moi mes clés ! Putain tu me gonfles.

¤

Il est sorti ce con ?

Il joue à attrape les clés mais bon cette semaine j'ai joué les gentlemen porteurs.

C'était pas parce que j'allais plus à l'annexe que j'étais dispensé de jouer les mulets.

Et non je n'ai tourné dans aucun épisode de Navarro.

¤

- Tes réflexes sont morts. Et les hôtels ne prennent pas à cette heure. Dors à la maison.

- Je préfère encore dormir dans la voiture.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Sans les clés ? Si tu les veux, viens les prendre.

- Tu n'aimeras pas de quelle manière je les reprendrais.

¤

Il s'approche de moi sans me toucher, plaçant les clés hors de portée.

Putain je titube.

Je tombe de sommeil.

¤

- Sois raisonnable.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Et moi je t'évite de crever sur la route.

- Et je suis sorti de chez moi parce que ?

- Parce que tu es borné.

- …

¤

Parce que je sais ce que je veux ?

Parce que je me fais respecter ?

C'est ça être borné ?

Mais il a la mémoire courte ?

Il veut quoi ? Que je lui rappelle ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il veut qu'on en parle.

On en parlera JAMAIS.

¤

- Viens dormir, tu tiens à peine debout. Et cesse de regarder à gauche et à droite, avec ta fierté tu serais capable de dormir dans un abris bus.

- …

¤

Non, c'était pas du tout ce que je faisais.

Non je me dis pas que j'ai aucun pote à part lui qui habite les beaux quartiers.

Non mes yeux se ferment pas tous seuls.

Pourquoi j'ai fait la fête ?

J'ai mal au crâne…

¤

- Sauf que le prochain abris bus est bien plus loin que chez moi. Alors ?

- Tu me fais chier, Heero.

¤

Il s'en cogne.

¤

- Ouais.

- Je coucherai pas avec toi.

¤

Il se rapproche de moi et me regarde très sérieusement.

¤

- Bien sûr que non.

¤

Euh… c'est moi ou j'enfreins mes propres règles.

_Un plan cul qui couche pas c'est un mauvais plan. _

¤

- Je me barrerai aux premières heures.

- …

¤

Pourquoi t'es sceptique ?

Ah ouais le Mac Do…

Je te merde, Heero.

Je te merde.

Putain, j'avais oublié comme il pouvait être borné.

¤

- Enfin, dès que je me réveille.

- …

- Me regarde pas sur ce ton, connard.

- Si je veux, « connard ».

* * *

**Dans un duplex de Boulogne, flambant neuf, superbement agencé et impersonnel. **

¤

Son appart doit être beau mais bon il est dans le noir et j'ai les yeux fermés.

Il m'emmène vers un truc super grand avec un truc large super bas qui doit être un lit king size.

Ça sent beaucoup plus son odeur.

¤

- Ça c'est ma chambre.

- Ok, je dors sur le futon du salon.

- Ok.

¤

…

¤

- …

- …

¤

¤

- Heero, j'ai dit que je coucherai pas avec toi.

- Oui. Mais t'as jamais dit que tu dormirais pas avec moi.

¤

Il joue sur les mots.

Il joue avec moi.

¤

- Tu j…

- Bonne nuit, Duillio.

¤

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux comme il faisait quan…

Son bout du nez toujours froid et sa respiration toute chaude caresse ma nuque.

Sa main passe de mes cheveux, mon épaule gauche, mon torse…

Pour atterrir sur…

Gros malin.

¤

- … vire ta main de mon estomac.

- Toutes les fois où on dort ensemble – où tu as pitié de moi une heure avant de me ramener - elle est là, pourquoi tu l'ouvres ?

¤

J'hallucine.

¤

- Je rêve.

- T'inquiète, je vais pas tarder à m'endormir, après tu feras ce que tu veux de ma main.

- …

¤

Ses lèvres frôlent ma nuque avant de remonter vers mon oreille.

¤

- Tu sens bon. Je sens pas l'odeur des autres sur toi. Bonne nuit.

¤

¤

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil est haut mais les stores sont fermés

¤

Ma main était sur son poignet, prête à le virer, mais le sommeil m'a attrapé et retourné.

Quand je me suis semi décomaté plus tard, complètement égaré, nos doigts étaient entrelacés.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

¤

Sa bouche bouge, se réveille et marmonne, alors que ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur les miens engourdis.

¤

- Merde, je suis amoureux.

¤

_Un plan cul qui ne couche pas c'est un mauvais plan… _

Ah ouais ?

Si mon semi coma me joue pas des tours alors…

Alors faut arrêter les frais, j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Rupture de contrat.

Bye bye, Heero.

Fin de l'histoire.

¤

_I look at you,  
You look at me,  
We bite each other.  
And with your better words you kick me in the gutter.  
But my troops are bigger than yours  
'Cos you'll never stand my fight. _

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

… 

**NPT ¤ Ne Pas Taper ¤**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma chouvarde.**

**Merci et à bientôt (si j'ai pas la flemme, là j'ai fait beaucoup plus que j'avais prévu)**

**Mithy** **¤ court tel le coyote de bip bip ¤**

**Disclaimers** **sups : **Stuck in the middle… appartient à Mika.

Traduction des paroles du début: Je te regarde, tu me regardes…

Les paroles de fin : Je te regarde, tu me regardes, on s'affronte.

Avec tes mots tu me fais mordre la poussière.

Mais mes armes sont plus efficaces que les tiennes.

Devant moi tu ne tiendrais pas.


End file.
